


Always Together

by FlirtyHale



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Skype, Smut, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phone sex or like through skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Together

**Author's Note:**

> was a tumblr prompt and has alot of notes on tumblr so thought i should post it here.

“Hey boo” Harry’s voice echo’d through Louis’ headphones

“Hey Haz” Louis smiled into his webcam

“I miss you”

“I miss you too”

The 2 boyfriends hadn’t seen each other in over 3 weeks, with Harry being in Holmes and Louis in France with his family it was difficult to see each other but technology can make that desire a little more tolerable.

“I’ve been so lonely there’s nothing to do here!” Harry wined

Louis pouted his lip “Awe you poor baby… I’m sure there is something you could do”

Harry groaned “There isn’t Lou, honestly I’m so lonely without you I would drive to France If I could”

“Only 1 more week and then I will come see you”

“yeah sure” he scoffed

“Hey this family vacation isn’t all that fun for me either, yeah I missed my mum and my sisters but they’re still family and they still get annoying”

Harry’s eyes sparkled with water as he wiped under his left eye with his thumb.

“Hazzz Don’t cry please”

Harry sniffled “I’m sorry I’m sorry, I just really miss you”

“I know I know, and I hope you know how much I miss you too.” An awkward silence appeared, Harry’s breathing sounded quietly through Louis’ headphones right into his ears, and he missed everything about the boy. Going from seeing each other every day for months on end to suddenly not at all like they disappeared off the face of the earth his heart ached.

“I have an idea…” Louis said mischievously

“And that idea is?” Harry perked up suddenly interested

“We’re always with each other…so we never get to try something that we could try right now…?”

Harry’s face turned up into thought biting down on his lip “mmm that’s kinda kinky….” He realized what the older boy was implying.

“do you wanna try?”

“I guess… but…how…?”

“I dunno…” a blush rose on both boys cheeks as they awkwardly looked away from the screen. “Oh god we sound like virgins who have never even thought of getting dirty”

And Harry roared with laughter “So how do you wanna do this?”

Louis paused and thought “Remember that time… When we wanted each other so bad we almost didn’t make it to the flat”

“How I started to undo your jean button in the elevator and I was this close to pressing the emergency stop button just so I could take you right then and there” a low moan escaped Harry’s mouth as Louis spoke “ and How you begged and pleaded for me to touch you, for me to do something, I remember your eyes full of lust as I tapped finger light touches all over your thigh”

“mmm I remember” Harry exhaled biting down on his lip, leaning back into his bed with his ear buds stuck right into his ear hearing Louis’ voice low and dirty he knew that from this point on he wouldn’t last long.

“How the minute the door to the flat was open our clothes we’re on the floor and I was going down on you…” Harry could remember that night perfectly, and the thought of Lou going down on him only turned him on more making his pants grow tight and bulge appear lightly messaging through the fabric of his trousers.

“Harrrrryyyy” Louis whispered trailing the r along, watching his boyfriend jerk up. “Imagine I’m there with you…touching your thigh, breathing deeply into your ear whispering how hot you are how much I want you. kissing you deeply and then teaseing you by dropping my hand then back up and slowly undo your zipper and then undoing the button on top their a loud POP” and Louis made the sound with his mouth. Harry’s stomach twisted as he dug his hand fully under his boxers and grabbed a full hold of his hard on.

Louis watched Harry with a smirk on his lips “Babe, I want you so bad… so bad”

“Fuck Lou, why aren’t you here!” Harry hissed as he pumped his hand faster

“I want too I want too so bad and you have no idea how much I want to just wrap my hand around your cock, pump you the way you like it”

Harry growled with a moan jerking forward. “I want to see you come undone, squirm under me as I kiss down your chest and to your abs, and kiss your thighs until I can swallow your fucking cock whole”

Harry almost lost it after that and Lou could see that watching his boyfriend get off on his words he, himself was getting harder by the minute.

“Louuuu, Fuck.” Harry grunted that sweat growing on his forehead

“Harry just imagine my warm, wet tongue gliding up and down your cock. Think about me swallowing you whole and sucking you dry”

“Lou, babe. Fuck I want you…mmm I want you here”

“I want you Harry, I want you so bad. I’d bend you over that bed and fuck you all night long, all night till you forget your own name.”

“FUCK” Harry moaned and lost all control coming all over his own hand panting hard and rough. Louis sat back grinning as his boyfriend came down from his high “You…have…no idea…how much I love you”

“I Love you too Harry” Louis smiled

“You wanna try?”

“I think I’m good, watching you get off was way better than your dirty talk”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Nothing haz, goodnight”

“Night Lou”

**Author's Note:**

> If it was horrible tell me if it was good tell me, either one please. Cause im actually freaking out on how i did on this one. cause i cant write smut.


End file.
